


I Know What You Want From Me

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: There's only one reason that Rose Tyler would ever date the Doctor and Jack, the punk and the jock. It's only for shock value. Right?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Know What You Want From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based off 18 by Anarbor

The Doctor knew it wasn’t a serious relationship. He was an agender punk that wore leather jackets like skin and rode a motorbike that he called the TARDIS. Jack Harkness was an omnisexual jock who always wore the same military coat and flirted with every breathing thing.

Rose Tyler was nothing like them. And somehow she had found the boyfriends, fallen into their hearts and came out dating both of them.

They loved Rose, at least the Doctor did, and Jack liked the girl romantically. But girls like Rose don’t date two boys, don’t date the punk and jock who are responsible for the majority of the graffiti that line the city.

Meeting Jackie, well no one could blame her for dating the shock value. Jack admired her, the Doctor was just scared of her. She didn’t seem to mind her daughter dating two people, and seemed to mind more that Jack was 21 and the Doctor was 23 when Rose was just 19.

She had laid into them right away, while Rose watched from the sidelines, a small smirk on her face.

It was only for the commotion caused by the Doctor and Jack, because they weren’t normal, and it wasn’t a normal relationship.

The Doctor told himself it was a small price to pay for loving Rose.

A small price indeed. Because suffering meant he still got to taste the euphoria of her lips, the feeling of her hand in his.

He wondered if Jack knew what he knew. If Jack was suffering the same, or if Jack was able to convince himself. As selfish as it was, the Doctor hoped that Jack was still deluded. He didn’t want him to suffer.

But there’s a breaking point for every man, even agender punks who only use ‘man’ out of convenience.

They stood under the railway bride, behind chain link fences marked with warnings. The Doctor leaned on the cold concrete splattered in graffiti, watching Rose and Jack sit on the ground, Jack braiding the blonde’s hair.

The Doctor pushed a swirl of smoke out of his mouth, dropping the cigarette but on the ground and grinding it under his purple and yellow laced combat boots.

“Do you love us?” he asked with a sigh, letting his head thump back with a soft and painful thud.

“Yeah, of course!” Rose said indignantly. “What, the numerous love confessions weren’t enough?”

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, scooting over so that the Doctor could join them if he liked. The Doctor remained where he was.

“Do you really?”

“Yeah. Really. I really love both of you.” Rose said. “Where’s this coming from? Last I checked you weren’t insecure.”

“And you aren’t just dating us for shock value?” the Doctor scoffed. “Cause we aren’t exactly what a girl like you is looking for. We’re just Jackie fuel.”

Rose pushed herself to her feet, stomping over to the Doctor and shoving him back into the wall, her hands on his shoulders.

“You don’t get to decide what I’m ‘looking for’. I’m looking for  _ you _ . You and Jack. And you might believe you’re only fuel for my mum, or whatever bullshit you just said, but you’re  _ wrong _ . I love you, and I love Jack, and you are a great big bloody idiot.” Rose kissed him hard, trapping him against the wall. “Never say that again.” she said when she broke away. “Words do not describe what I feel for you and Jack. Now, what made you think that.”

“You’re so… normal. And Jack and I are, well, the freaks.”

“I’m not normal. Gross. Normal doesn’t exist. And even if you are the freaks, which you aren’t, because this isn’t high school, I love you. I don’t care what my mum thinks, I’m just upset you could ever think I don’t love you.”

“Rose.” the Doctor breathed, staring at her with adoration in his eyes. “I didn’t think it was possible to love you more.”

“Don’t get sappy on me, you were just accusing me of being a bitch.” she said, flopping down into Jack’s lap, pressing a quick kiss to the man’s lips.

“I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, but you’re going to have to try very hard to make it up to me. First things first, can you get a tattoo before we see my mum next?” she snorted. “I’m kidding. No, can you try not to smoke? It’s gross.”

The Doctor pulled out the pack of cigarettes, stepping back and hurling them up at the train tracks.

“Good boy.” Rose teased. “But actually, we do have dinner with my Mum on Sunday, and my Aunt is coming over, so maybe  _ don’t _ take the TARDIS and cause a scene.”

“No, we’re going to cause a scene.” Jack said, hugging her tight. “Do I get any angry kisses?”

“Don’t make me angry.” Rose warned, before kissing him hard. “I love both of you, and I will try to show it as much as I can.”


End file.
